Resident Crazy
by Sonigoku
Summary: My first fic. The S.T.A.R.S. Team meets some characters from other franchises such as Pokemon, Powerpuff Girls, Zelda, etc. The last chapter is up....it's the shocker of all shockers...and I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!! R & R please.
1. Meet the characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY characters but myself so don't sue me.  
  
Now let's start the story.  
  
  
  
The forest outside the RE1 mansion.  
  
The S.T.A.R.S. Team members are running from the dogs that attacked them.  
  
Chris Redfield: Panting while firing his M92F at the dogs. "Jill, run for that house!"  
  
Jill Valentine: Panting as she runs for the house.  
  
The S.T.A.R.S. Team enters the mansion.  
  
Jill: Pointing her gun at the door. "I don't know what happened."  
  
Chris: Looks around for Barry Burton. "Barry! Where's Barry?"  
  
Albert Wesker: "I think he's…"  
  
Jill: "Hey! That's not your line!"  
  
Wesker: "This is a fanfic! The author can do whatever he wants."  
  
Tai64: With a godlike voice. "You are correct."  
  
Chris: "Who the hell is that?"  
  
Tai64: "I'm the author of this fanfic. I can do anything I want. Hell, I can even do this…"  
  
The door knocks.  
  
Wesker: "Told you."  
  
Chris: "How did he do that?"  
  
Jill: "He wrote it in, dumbass."  
  
Wesker: "Let's forget the author and answer the damn door already."  
  
Tai64: "Good idea." Giggles.  
  
Chris: Opens the door.  
  
Ask Ketchum and Pikachu run in.  
  
Jill: "Lemmie guess. Those dogs attacked you too?"  
  
Ash: Catching breath. "Yeah! I tried battling them but they killed all of my pokemon except for Pikachu."  
  
Pikachu: "Pika."  
  
Jill: "Ohhhhhhhhhhh…I'm sorry."  
  
Wesker: Whispering. "Sympathetic bitch."  
  
Jill: "What did you say?!" Points her gun at Wesker.  
  
Wesker: "I said let's go kill a witch."  
  
Jill: "Oh." Holsters her gun.  
  
The door knocks.  
  
Chris: "I'll get it." Opens the door.  
  
The Powerpuff Girls excluding Buttercup fly in.  
  
Chris: "Sorry girls…you're in the wrong fanfic."  
  
Blossom: "There's no time…we've been attacked by those rabid dogs."  
  
Bubbles: "Just like all of you." Sees Pikachu. "Oh cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute! A Pikachu" Flies toward Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: "Pika?!?!?!?!"  
  
Ash: "Now hold on a sec. Pikachu is…"  
  
Bubbles: Flies by Pikachu, grabs him in a hugging manner and crashes into a wall leaving behind the shape of herself just like the cartoons.  
  
Wesker: "Man, Blossom. Your sister is weird."  
  
Blossom: "What did you say?!" Her eyes are glowing, getting ready for laser vision.  
  
Wesker: "I said I have to scratch my ear." Scratches ear.  
  
Blossom: "Oh." Eyes return to normal.  
  
Chris: Realizes that Buttercup is not with Blossom. "Hey! Where's the green Powderpuff Girl?"  
  
Tai64: "Uhh…Chris…that's 'Powerpuff'…no D.  
  
Blossom: "Thank you, Mr. Tai64. You saved me the trouble of correcting him."  
  
Tai64: "Just doing my job."  
  
Blossom: "Do you mean Buttercup, Chris? She was killed by those dogs. You see…just like you S.T.A.R.S. Team members and that poke trainer…we encountered those dogs and umm…we tried our laser vision on them and…it didn't work. None of us took our chances to use our fists but Buttercup. She fended them off until she expired and that's why it's just me and Bubbles you see."  
  
Ash: "Uhh…Bubbles ran off with my Pikachu."  
  
Blossom: "Oh yeah!" Giggles.  
  
Chris + Jill + Wesker: Falls down anime style.  
  
The door knocks.  
  
Jill: "I'll get it." Opens the door.  
  
Sonic runs in followed by Knuckles and Amy.  
  
Sonic: Catching his breath. "Don't ask us…it's those dogs."  
  
Amy: "At least none of our group was killed…lucky Tails took off to safety."  
  
Knuckles: "Damn."  
  
Sonic + Amy: "What?"  
  
Knuckles: "This situation seems nostalgic. This place is DANGEROUS. I forgot to tell Tails about it so he could warn the press."  
  
Blossom: "They probably wouldn't believe him."  
  
Wesker: "The bitch is right."  
  
Blossom: "What did you say?!" Eyes glowing again.  
  
Wesker: "I said the witches will ride."  
  
Blossom: "Oh." Eyes stop glowing.  
  
The door knocks.  
  
Sonic: "I'll get it." Opens the door.  
  
MegaMan Volnutt from MegaMan Legends comes in.  
  
MegaMan: Catching his breath. "Thank you man." Looks up to find his rival Sonic in front of him. "Oh…my…god…I'm…gonna…die."  
  
Sonic: "Well if it isn't my old robo bustin' bag. I think I'll have a li'l fun with you." Curls up into a ball and starts the spin dash move.  
  
Jill: "Now hold on a sec!"  
  
Sonic: Uncurls. "What?"  
  
Jill: "We have something else on our hands…like how to get out of this mansion ALIVE."  
  
Blossom: "And how to warn the public of this mess."  
  
Ash: "And how to get my Pikachu back!"  
  
Wesker: "Ugh…get a life."  
  
Ash: "What did you say?!" Makes a fist.  
  
Wesker: "I said I'll call my wife."  
  
Ash: "Oh."  
  
Chris: "Now wait a sec, Wesker…you're not even married."  
  
Tai64: "Chris, you dumbass…you don't know that…you're supposed to follow the script…not just make it up."  
  
Chris: "OK…I'll go with the script…dork."  
  
Tai64: "What did you say?!"  
  
Chris: "I said I need a…fork."  
  
Tai64: "Oh."  
  
Amy: "Hey Tai64…isn't a dork a p*n*s?"  
  
Blossom: Looks into her pocket dictionary. "That's one of the definitions…but the kind of dork that Chris referred to is an offensive term deliberately insulting somebody's physical appearance or social skills."  
  
Tai64: "What Blossom said. You are to refer to that definition of 'dork' if you or anyone in my fanfics uses the word 'dork.'  
  
Amy: "Oh…OK."  
  
The door knocks.  
  
MegaMan: "I'll get it." Opens the door.  
  
Link comes running in with his sword unsheathed.  
  
Link: Breathing madly. "Which one of you assholes is Albert Wesker?!"  
  
Chris + Jill + Ash + Blossom + Sonic + Knuckles + Amy + MegaMan: Points to Wesker.  
  
Wesker: "I hate you guys."  
  
Link: Picks up Wesker like a bully. "Wesker! You owe me money!!!"  
  
Navi: Flies out of Link's cap. "Now hold on just a sec. Try to remain patient."  
  
Wesker: "Yeah, yeah. Do what the li'l flying witch says."  
  
Navi: "What did you say?!"  
  
Wesker: "I said my li'l ear itch-ez."  
  
Navi: "Oh."  
  
Link: "Now pay up before I…"  
  
The door knocks.  
  
Jill: "I'll get it." Opens the door.  
  
Nemesis comes in.  
  
Nemesis: "S.T.A.R.S."  
  
Jill: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Faints.  
  
Nemesis: "S.T.A.R.S." Puts hand on his head and pulls it of, revealing it's just a mask.  
  
Chris + Wesker + Ash + Blossom + Sonic + Knuckles + Amy + Navi + Link: "What the hell?!?!?!"  
  
Nemesis: "Itsa me, Mario! I was-a Nemesis in disguise. How-da you like the joke?"  
  
Everybody else: Falls down anime style.  
  
Link: "You little @%$^!" Cuts his head off.  
  
Mario's head: Rolling on the floor…until it comes to a stop…near Blossom.  
  
Blossom: "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Kicks Mario's head toward Amy.  
  
Amy: "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Kicks Mario's head toward Jill.  
  
Jill: "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Kicks Mario's head toward Wesker.  
  
Wesker: Catches Mario's head.  
  
Mario's body: Feels it's way for Mario's head.  
  
Mario's head: "Hey…he cut off-a my head. I can't-a believe he'd-a cut off-a my head."  
  
Wesker: "Gives Mario's head back to its body. "What a wuss."  
  
Jill + Amy + Blossom: Corners Link.  
  
Link: Giggles with nervousness.  
  
Jill + Amy + Blossom: Starts beating the crap out of Link.  
  
Wesker: "C'mon guys. I'll buy y'all a Pepsi in honor of Tai64's first fanfic."  
  
Chris + Sonic + Knuckles + Mario + MegaMan: "Great!"  
  
Tai64: "Hey! What about me?!"  
  
Wesker: "Don't worry, dude. I'll buy you one too."  
  
Tai64: "End!!!" 


	2. Guy talk about the Cube...and a little b...

Heh heh heh heh heh heh! I decided to add another chapter to my fic, Resident Crazy. This one might have more of a plot. Please R&R!  
  
The group has split up. Chris, Wesker, Tai64 (me), Sonic, Knuckles, MegaMan and Mario split from Jill, Ash, Blossom, Amy and Link.  
  
In the dining room west of the main hall where the first chapter took place.  
  
MegaMan: "A dining room? What the $#@^."  
  
Sonic: "You idiot, every mansion has a dining room!"  
  
Wesker: "Ignore him, Sonic. He's a dumbass. I should know."  
  
MegaMan: "What'd you say?!" Points blaster at Wesker.  
  
Wesker: "I said I need to look at some hoes."  
  
MegaMan: "Oh."  
  
Mario: Looking at the grandfather clock. "Hey, what the hell is this."  
  
Tai64 + Chris + Sonic: Starts laughing.  
  
Sonic: "Mario, you're such a dumbass."  
  
Mario: "But, I can't-a help it. It's-a me, Mario. That's what I do, damn it."  
  
Chris: "That's a grandpa clock."  
  
Tai64 + Chris + Sonic: Continues laughing.  
  
Tai64: Looks at the emblem above the fireplace. "Hey, this emblem might have some clues." Touches the emblem.  
  
Wesker: "Wait! Stop! Don't."  
  
Tai64: Removes the emblem. Pauses for one minute. "Hey! Nothing happened."  
  
MegaMan: "Wesker! Do you ever play Resident Evil for GameCube!"  
  
Wesker: "I have played the PlayStation version, but not the GameCube version."  
  
Sonic: "Well at least you have a good Cube game. Sonic Adventure 2 Battle is too %#@&ing easy and not very fun." Knuckles: "And my levels on SA2B suck too."  
  
Mario: "Well, there-sa always Super Mario Sunshine coming out-a this August in North America. Hopefully, Miyamoto will make it a really challenging and great-a game."  
  
Sonic: "That's because he takes too $#@^ing long with his games."  
  
Chris: "But that should be good, Sonic. That way, you'll have a good game."  
  
Mario: "That-sa right."  
  
Tai64: "You should convince Naka to take a little longer with his games so they won't be so damn easy."  
  
Sonic: "I give it my best."  
  
Wesker: "Hey! Let's get those Pepsis. There's a bar near this dining room. Let's head for it."  
  
Chris + Sonic + Knuckles + MegaMan + Mario + Tai64: "Good idea!"  
  
Meanwhile, back in the main hall.  
  
Link: Loses consciousness due to him being beat up by Jill, Blossom and Amy.  
  
Blossom: "Oh @$%^, now I may never get this blood off of my dress."  
  
Jill: "Well hopefully, Link's learned his lesson."  
  
Amy: "What was that again. I forgot."  
  
Blossom: "We were trying to teach him not to cut off Mario's head and get blood all over my dress."  
  
Amy: "Well at least my dress is red, so I won't have to worry about blood stains." Starts laughing.  
  
Blossom: "You...bitch."  
  
Amy: "What did you call me." Unsheaths her hammer.  
  
Blossom: "I called you a bitch because your dress is blood-stainless. My dress is pink and I have blood all over it. That doesn't make me happy."  
  
Amy + Blossom: Starts fighting.  
  
Ash: "OK. While these two are duking it out, I'm gonna go look for my Pikachu."  
  
Jill: "Go ahead. But I'd take this with you." Hands Ash a Beretta M92F.  
  
Ash: Takes a good look at the gun. "Don't you need this more than I do?"  
  
Jill: "Every S.T.A.R.S. member has been issued two M92Fs, so I'll lend one of mine to you."  
  
Ash: "Thanks." Heads upstairs and heads to the door east of his own position and enters them.  
  
Link: Wakes up and sneaks off.  
  
Jill: Spots Link. "Now where are you going?"  
  
Link: Giggles nervously. "I was...just going to the bathroom."  
  
Jill: "OK, go ahead."  
  
Meanwhile, in a bathroom not to far from the girl's location.  
  
bAuthor's note: Bubbles can understand what Pikachu says because she speaks a whole bunch of different languages. (including pokemon language.)  
  
All that Pikachu says will be translated to English beyond this point./b  
  
Bubbles: "Now that we're all alone Pikachu.."  
  
Pikachu: In the corner. "Oh my god.this isn't happening."  
  
Bubbles: ".let's take a bath.TOGETHER." Laughs evilly.  
  
Pikachu: ".but that would mean that."  
  
Bubbles: "Yes?" Turns the water on and undoes her own belt.  
  
Pikachu: ".that you would want me to %$#@ you?"  
  
Bubbles: "You could say that, but I don't mind you being horney.you horney ass pokemon, you." Undresses completely, grabs Pikachu by the hand and jumps in the tub.  
  
Meanwhile, just outside the bathroom where Bubbles and Pikachu is.  
  
Link: "Oh $@%^, I can't hold it in any longer." Grabs the doorknob. Let's end the chapter there. It might get interesting. ^_~  
  
End! 


	3. Enter the next bit of crazyness.

This chapter gets a li'l crazier.there will be a resurrection of a character that never had a part. (Chapter 1 anyone?) and we find out where our beloved two-tailed friend is. R&R!  
  
  
  
Last time on Resident Crazy:  
  
Bubbles and Pikachu were doing some private stuff in the tub while the unsuspecting Link wasn't able to hold it in any longer.  
  
Link: "Oh $@%^, I can't hold it in any longer." Grabs the doorknob and opens the door. Sees Bubbles and Pikachu in the tub. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Leaks tunic.  
  
Bubbles: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Link: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Bubbles: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Link: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Bubbles: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Bubbles and Link continue taking turns screaming while the scene cuts to outside where Buttercup (the green Powerpuff Girl) lies dead.....or is she?  
  
Buttercup: Seems dead for a minute, but suddenly starts breathing.  
  
A wizard: Appears on the scene. "Buttercup, it has happened. Wake up."  
  
Buttercup: Groans.  
  
Wizard: "Buttercup?"  
  
Buttercup: Groans.  
  
Wizard: "Buttercup!"  
  
Buttercup: Groans.  
  
Wizard: "BUTTERCUP!!! WAKE UP YOU STUPID BITCH!!!"  
  
Buttercup: Wakes up. "OK! I'm up! God! I was just kicking the devil's ass too." Opens eyes, and looks at the wizard. "Oh, I remember you. I paid you a #@%$load of money when Pikachu $%#@ed Bubbles. Did it happen?" Wizard: "Yes. It happened........But only for a few seconds."  
  
Buttercup: "Damn!"  
  
Wizard: "But I do have a powder that will make them do it again." Gives Buttercup the bottle of that powder.  
  
Buttercup: Looks at the bottle of powder. "This stuff will REALLY make Pikachu #$@% Bubbles again?"  
  
Wizard: "Yes."  
  
Buttercup: "How do I do it?"  
  
Wizard: "Just sprinkle it on Pikachu.but ONLY on Pikachu."  
  
Buttercup: "Thanks." Flies off.  
  
Wizard: "And may the force be with youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Disappears.  
  
The scene cuts to the bathroom where Bubbles and Link are screaming.  
  
Bubbles: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Link: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Ash: Gun pointed ahead. "What the hell's going on?" Sees Bubbles in the tub. "OW! MY EYES ARE BLEEDING! PIKACHU IN THE TUB WITH BUBBLES! PIKACHU! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"  
  
Pikachu: "Pika!" Jumps out of the tub and follows Ash out of the bathroom.  
  
Link: "Let's continue taking turns screaming."  
  
Bubbles: "OK."  
  
Link: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Bubbles: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Bubbles and Link continue taking turns screaming while the scene cuts to the heliport behind the mansion where Tails and the Sonic Team Airplane are.  
  
Tails: Tries to fix the airplane for hours and fails. "Damn it!" Kicks the plane's chassis. "Stupid piece of $%#@ warranty expired and this piece of $#@% plane broke down before I could escape. Sonic's gonna $#@!ing kill me." Hears a beeping sound, "Hmmmmm, my scouter's picking up something." Puts on the scouter.  
  
***Author's note: scouters are from Dragonball Z.***  
  
Tails: "There's a life form with a power level of 1000 coming this way. I hope it ain't Raditz." Flies toward the life form, which turns out to be Buttercup.  
  
Buttercup: Collides into Tails. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Tails: "I don't know.who are you? I do know this: your power level is a mere 1000."  
  
Buttercup: "What's yours?"  
  
Tails: I don't know. I can't check my own power level. Check it for me." Tosses the scouter to Buttercup.  
  
Buttercup: Puts the scouter on. "Your power level is...."Gasps".....1010." Feels the urge to fight. "This could be interesting.well worth the wait."  
  
Tails: "What? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Buttercup: "I see. Haven't been watching enough Powerpuff Girls? You should know that I am Buttercup, the toughest fighter. I looooooooooooooove fighting. I suggest we have a DBZ style fight right here, right now."  
  
Tails: "Uh...OK..but before we begin, could you please put down my scouter?"  
  
Buttercup: "Uhn.Tails, you're such a technological pussy, and that is your weakness." Crushes Tails's scouter and laughs evilly.  
  
Tails: Gasps. "No! My scouter! You stupid bitch! Did you know that there are no more scouters in the world?"  
  
Buttercup: "All the more reason to make it more interesting. Ready for an ass-kicking?"  
  
Tails: "I have a better idea.why don't you wait for the next chapter to be written?"  
  
Buttercup: "Good idea. That way the readers can watch the WHOLE fight."  
  
Meanwhile back in the main hall, the fight between Amy and Blossom has ended with Blossom as the victor.  
  
Blossom: Sighs. "Hedgehogs with hammers are too damn easy. I need more of a challenge."  
  
Amy: Not mad because she lost the fight. "Well, it's because I don't star in many games like my boyfriend Sonic does."  
  
Jill: "I thought you and Sonic were just friends."  
  
Amy: "He's my self-appointed boyfriend. I used to chase him around before Sonic Adventure for the Dreamcast.which isn't being supported in North America anymore. By the way, isn't Chris YOUR boyfriend."  
  
Jill: Teardrop on the side of her forehead, anime style. "Um..um..hey! Where is he?"  
  
Blossom: "Didn't they go for some Pepsi? Wesker said, and I quote: 'C'mon guys. I'll buy y'all a Pepsi in honor of Tai64's first fanfic.' Now they couldn't have gone outside where those dogs are, and.$#@$!!! There's a bar somewhere in this mansion where they have Pepsi! We have to find it."  
  
Amy: "And where do you think that is?"  
  
Blossom: "That's why I said 'we've got to find it.'"  
  
Jill: "And that's where we'll find the boys." Takes out a shotgun and pumps it, ready for action.  
  
The scene cuts to the bar not too far from the dining room where I, the author, am.  
  
Tai64: "Finally! We made it. I'm so %$#@ing thirsty that I could drink a."  
  
Wesker: Sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
Chris: Smacks Wesker upside the head.  
  
Wesker: "What the %#@# was that for?!"  
  
Knuckles: "Have you ever been taught manners?"  
  
Mario: "Don't-a interrupt people for-a any reason."  
  
Tai64: "That's OK, guys. I couldn't think of what I could say next."  
  
Chris: Sees a refrigerator. "That's got to be where the Pepsi is."  
  
Mario: "I'll-a get the Pepsi." Tries to open the fridge but the fridge door isn't budging. "Damn. It's-a locked with a padlock."  
  
MegaMan: "I'll get it off." Aims for the padlock but accidentally shoots Mario's ass.  
  
Mario: "Ow! Damn-a you, MegaMan. Why-da you hit-a my ass?"  
  
Sonic: "Yeah, you gay fag. Why'd you hit his ass?"  
  
MegaMan: "I'm sorry! I had a little trouble with aiming. Do you remember those $#@$ing dogs? My aiming system might've been damaged. And I'm not a gay fag either. I have the porn to prove that I'm NOT gay."  
  
Sonic + Chris: "YOU HAVE PORN?!"  
  
MegaMan: "Shut the @%$@ up."  
  
Wesker: "Alright, MegaMan. If you hit the padlock, then let me show you how it's done." Shoots the padlock.  
  
Everyone in the room: "Yay!"  
  
While they start partying around, drinking Pepsi; Amy, Blossom, and Jill search for the boys. Will they find them? And who will win the fight between Tails and Buttercup? Will Bubbles and Link ever stop taking turns screaming? Why am I talking like this? Should I damn narrarator-fever? Find out next time on Resident Crazy! 


	4. The shocker of all shockers

I decided to call a meeting of all the characters in this fic.  
  
Tai64: "Well I ran outta ideas to keep this going."  
  
The Cast: "WHAT?"  
  
Tai64: "But some of you will be in my next one.and they will be crossed over with DBZ. And those people will be..the people from.Sonic the Hedgehog."  
  
Sonic: "Woohoo!"  
  
Tails: "Woohoo!"  
  
Knuckles: "Woohoo!"  
  
Amy: "Yay, more room to be a slut! Woohoo!"  
  
The rest of the cast: "$%!#%$@^^@#&^^#*@%$#@&$^*#*%^$*%%^@*&#%!$&*%&@$*&^&%$*%^^%&%#^&^%**()*&(*^% %$*(&%*)($%^$@^*&%)%&^@%$#(&(^&*$#^(&)*^&!"  
  
Tai64: "I love you all, but I love Sonic the most..and not the sexual love at that. I'm not gay like Mega Man."  
  
Mega Man: "Hey!!!" Shoots and kills Tai64.  
  
Tai64: Falls down dead.  
  
Sonic: Gasp. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...  
  
All of that was just a dream..All of it..even me.  
  
The camera cuts to Sonic's (and Princess Sally's) bed.  
  
Sonic: Wakes up with a jerk. "AH!"  
  
Sally: Moan. "Sonic? What is it?"  
  
Sonic: "You won't believe this, but I had the most $#@^%ed up dream."  
  
Sally: Moan. "Tell me in the morning."  
  
The door knocks.  
  
Sonic + Sally: "WHO IS IT?!"  
  
Nemesis (behind the door): "Stars."  
  
Sonic: Gasp. "Oh, %$@!!"  
  
Nemesis: Breaks down the door and enters the bedroom. "Stars"  
  
Sally: "You're afraid of this mother @#^%#$@&?"  
  
Sonic: Runs out the window.  
  
Sally: "I guess he is. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Nemesis: "Stars" Takes off his mask revealing his true identity.Mario.  
  
Mario: "It'sa me, Mario!"  
  
Sally: "Holy %!#@."  
  
Goku: Sneaks up behind Mario. "YOU LITTLE #^$#@!!!" Goes super saiyan and punches Mario out the window.  
  
Mario: Flies out the window...really fast. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeheeheehee!"  
  
A few hours later.on Middle Earth.in the Shire.  
  
Frodo Baggins: "Thank god we've taken care of that @%&$#^&^ ring."  
  
Samwise Gamgee (Sam): "Yeah, or we'd be Sauron's little bitches."  
  
Mario: Falling really fast, impacting not too far from their location.  
  
Frodo + Sam: Runs towards the impact.  
  
Mario: Faintly. "Woah."  
  
Frodo: "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
Marion Brandymore (Mary): "Don't you know an Italian plumber when you see one, Frodo?"  
  
Peregrine Took (Pippen): "That's Mario, the universe's most famous Italian plumber. I have all of his games."  
  
Frodo + Sam + Mary: "WE DON'T HAVE ELECTRICITY YOU @%&*^#@% IDIOT!!!"  
  
Pippen: "Oh yeah! I forgot, we're on Middle Earth, not regular Earth. Now who's up for second breakfast?"  
  
Sonic: Runs in. "I am."  
  
Goku: Instant transmits in. "Me too."  
  
Tai64: Falls in. "So am I!"  
  
Sonic: "Hey, didn't you die? Oh ^&@#$! I must be.  
  
All of that was a dream......even me.  
  
The camera cuts to Sonic's (and Princess Sally's) bed.  
  
Sonic: Wakes up with a jerk. "AH!"  
  
Sally: Moan. "Sonic? What is it?"  
  
Sonic: "You won't believe this, but I had the most $#@^%ed up dream.again."  
  
Sally: Moan. "Tell me in the morning."  
  
The door knocks.  
  
Sonic + Sally: "WHO IS IT?!"  
  
Vegeta: (Behind the door.) Impersonating the Red Power ranger.poorly. "It's the Power Rangers, and we're here to cancel your comic like we did you SatAM show!"  
  
Sonic + Sally: "OH ^%&@!"  
  
Vegeta: Breaks down the door, jumps on the bed and pretends to shoot them with his hands. "BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! HA! HA! HA!"  
  
Goku: Sneaks up behind Vegeta. "YOU LITTLE @^%@#!" Goes super saiyan 3 and punches Vegeta out the window.  
  
Vegeta: Flies out the window.really fast. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU KAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A few hours later.on Naboo.in the secret retreat.just outside Anakin's (and Padme's) bedroom.  
  
C3PO: "No R2, you can't go in there when they're...doing it."  
  
R2D2: Beeps a few beeps.  
  
Translation: "Doing what?"  
  
3PO: "MAKING LUKE SKYWALKER.AND PRINCESS LEIA OF COURSE!! WHAT ARE YOU SMOKING?! CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER EPISODES 4,5 AND 6?!"  
  
R2: Raspberries.  
  
Vegeta: Falls into the lake.  
  
3PO: "What was that?"  
  
R2: "Oowa oowa!" Whistle whistle whistle."  
  
Translation: "Oh %!@$! It's a saiyan!"  
  
Sonic: Runs in. "Hey! You'd two better get outta here fast! There's something wayyyyy more powerful than a jedi here!"  
  
3PO: "Run from what?"  
  
Vegeta: Soaking wet. "THERE YOU ARE!"  
  
Sonic: Points to Vegeta. "Him."  
  
Vegeta: Goes super saiyan, flies up and makes an energy ball. "Now sit back and watch my favorite move."  
  
Anakin runs out of the bedroom in his boxer briefs with his lightsaber. Anakin turns on the saber.  
  
Sonic + Anakin: "And what could that be?!"  
  
Vegeta: "MY BIG BANG ATTACK!" Launches Big Bang.  
  
Sonic: "OH ^%$!@!"  
  
The big bang is about to hit. Sonic: "I GOTTA WAKE UP!"  
  
All of that was a dream.  
  
The camera cuts to Sonic's (and Princess Sally's) bed.  
  
Sonic: Wakes up with a jerk. "AH!"  
  
Sally: Moan. "Sonic? What is it?"  
  
Sonic: "You won't believe this, but I had the most $#@^%ed up dream.again.and again."  
  
Sally: Moan. "Tell me in the morning."  
  
Sonic: "No. I should see a psychiatrist."  
  
Sally: "OK, dear."  
  
They both fall asleep.  
  
Tai64: "Now THIS is the end."  
  
Goku: Sneaks up behind Tai64."NO!" Goes super saiyan 4 and punches Tai64 out the window. "THIS is the end!" Hold up a sign saying "The End." 


End file.
